All the World's a Stage (Or a bunch of puppets)
by Dysphrasia
Summary: Ever wondered how your favorite Hetalia Characters would do on stage? Or perhaps the big screen? Probably not. But that's not too important. Join Dysphrasia on her slightly-delusional quest to make these hopeless and witty country personifications into stars on the big screen! Rated T because of France's innuendos, Romano's ... shall we say, colorful language, and ... DEATH?


**Hi! By now, you should probably know that I have a knack for starting multiple stories, but never finishing them. I blame it on my Zodiac sign. I'm a Snake. But, for this story, I will try as best as I can to finish this story this summer!**

**Hetalia is not owned by me, because if it was, let's just say all the Hetalia fan girls and fan boys would die of fan-gasams.**

**Summary:** _**Ever wondered how your favorite Hetalia Characters would do on stage? Or perhaps the big screen? Probably not. But that's not too important. Join Dysphrasia on her slightly-delusional quest to make these hopeless and witty country personifications into stars on the big screen! Rated T because of France's innuendos, Romano's ... shall we say, colorful language, and ... DEATH?**_

**Well, shall we get on with the show! Enjoy!**

_**P.S: If any of you can guess what YouTube reference was made in this fan-fic, I'll write you a one-shot with the character(s) of your choice!**_

* * *

Dysphrasia had somehow managed to sneak into a G8 meeting with the help of a certain Romanian, a Pop Tart, some super glue, an inflatable ducky float (which could inflate to the size of a small house), a cup, and a (half-eaten) pretzel. Talk about limited supplies.

She had decided just an hour ago to kidnap all of the countries for her "secret plan". Yeah, you could say she was crazy, because that much was actually true. She heard Germany call the meeting into order, followed by a couple of sighs and a bought of laughter. She instantly took dat cup, placed it on the door, and put her ear to one end. They were talking about some sort of nuclear warfare against fan girls/fan boys or something, but she couldn't hear the rest. Someone, possibly America, suggested that they should just send one person to strip down in an arena-like thing, then as all the fans flooded in from the doors, windows, and ceiling, they could blow 'em up. The only one who agreed to that was someone who sounded like France. After that, the meeting totally went psycho. She heard chairs breaking, heavy breathing (?), and screams.

This, she decided, was the time to break in and kidnap the unsuspecting victims. She reeled up her fist and prepared to punch the door down.

* * *

The countries all stared at the door that had just fell before their eyes. "What the fuck?!" Romano yelled so loudly, that some bird (Gilbird?) died on impact. Some chick with a chainsaw and a hockey mask barged in and screamed, "THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKING ROBBERY! EVERYBODY GET THA FUCK DOWN!" Of course, Germany wouldn't take this. "How zhe hell did you get in vere? And vhy do you have zat chainsaw?" The "mystery-girl" instantly challenged his last words. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DAMN USE IT? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? JUST GET ON THE STANKIN' FLOOR ALREADY!" The other countries did not hesitate to drop down to the floor. Germany sighed, and proceeded to make his way to the floor.

Meanwhile Romania walked in, seemingly unnoticed. "So how's the kidnapping going?" He asked nonchalantly. The rest of the countries were only abruptly aware of his presence. She removed the hockey mask and replied in an overly-cheerful manner. "Oh, everything's fine! I was just about to tie everyone up and throw them in my van!" Romania turned around and saw the countries shocked faces, then shrugged and prepared to leave. "Well, call me if you need anything" Then he left. The strange chick took this opportunity to then tie up all the countries and drag them one by one into her BIG WHITE VAN.

* * *

Finally! Now I can carry out my plan! She thought to herself as she sped down the highway on her way to the shady abandoned theater that she… borrowed. It wasn't like she stole it, because the building hadn't been used in years. Her plan, If you were wondering, was to round u all of the countries, force them onto a movie set, and watch as the bucks started pouring in from the fans who would do anything to watch these guys in a theater production. Yeah, she was also sort-of a con artist, who got her way. But that's how life works, Isn't it?

* * *

**TBC: What will happen to the countries? Why does Romania not have a big enough part in this story? Did Dysphrasia eat her Pop Tart? Find out in the next thrilling installment of All the World's a Stage (Or a bunch of puppets)! **

**And that's a wrap for this weeks chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review or PM me about this story! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Later, my Hetalia-Obsessed friends!**


End file.
